someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Left Behind...
Day one Hello Everyone, Its me again. The guy that went to Treasure Island. Ever since that moment when I saw Mickey Rip his OWN HEAD CLEAN OFF HIS SHOULDERS, I was scarred. So,I kept the whole thing from my friends and family. However, That was my mistake. Today, My friend came down to Florida for a nice 6 day vacation. I was supposed to stay in a hotel with him, but that's when he told me.... "Hey, do you know about Disney's abandoned island?" I froze. "I think I'm going to investigate it. I need a ride. Can you take me there in your speedboat?" He said cheerfully. I was shocked. He said " I have routed directions, and even a vintage map! (From the internet, Mind you)" I didn't know what to say. I saw his hope get the best of him, and I mumbled, sure dude. Sure. The ride there was very eerie. I didn't like the feel t had when we were getting close. My friend had nothing to say about it. Not one comment. When I dropped him off, My phone vibrated with a text. I noticed I had perfect WiFi. I was nervous but ignored it. When I later went to pick up My friend Nathan, (Lets call him that.) He looked really groggy. That's it for now, I'll be back later. Day Two Okay, so Today, Nathan was really ill. I remember feeling that way after my experience with that place to. He Pulled me aside and said, Have you heard of radio Nick? He said. I'd never heard of him in my Life. He explained how he was the islands ex- owner. He was a Satanist. I'd never seen him at least. Today Nathan wanted to use my old camera from about 1998. I let him, but he came back to my boat when I picked him up. and immediately fell asleep. I took him home and he woke up today, feeling fine. Day three Today, I took Nathan out to the island as usual. But it had an unexpected turn of events. He texted to me, Come here! NOW hbedebehbedebe!!B!JBxe8. I panicked. I rushed out to the island, finding him passed out. I rushed him to the emergency room. While he was there, I did some research myself. I parked my boat at the islands entrance, and headed back into what I ran from last year. It felt really dark. I looked around, and all I saw was vultures. I examined the island, and felt my phone buzz. Nathan texted me and said, Where are you? Come get me please. But I wondered how I could possibly use iMessage out here. I checked my settings and sure enough. Free wifi. The network name......"radionick" I immideatley left. Day Four I had a nightmare that night. I was being chased by headless mickey. When I woke up, I checked my phone. I freaked out. A contact named " kcin oidar" sent me the following picture. That when I realized kcin oidar is radio nick backwards. I deleted it and pretended nothing happened. I drove Nathan home, and we pretended nothing ever happened. I left the camera at his house, assuming he would view any footage he had left on it. When I got back to my home in florida, I freaked out. There was a note on my doorstep. "Nathan isn't safe. -Nickleson." I couldn't let my friend die because of what I started almost two years ago. I had to keep him safe. But...I'm really tired. sooooo....veryyyy.....tirrred.....Maybe I should go to bed for the night. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Sequel